


NSFW Keisou Headcanons

by NsfwYTTD



Category: Your turn to die, kimi ga shine
Genre: M/M, NSFW, headcanons, keisou, yttd - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 13:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20583263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NsfwYTTD/pseuds/NsfwYTTD
Summary: Title says it all!





	NSFW Keisou Headcanons

-Keiji tops, Sou tries to be a power bottom but usually ends up becoming completely submissive within the first couple minutes 

-Sou loves it when Keiji pulls his hair

-Sou also loves it when Keiji is rough, using him as if he were just some disposable toy. During their first few times, Keiji was very hesitant to treat him that way, but he grew used to it over time

-Keiji loves Sou’s collarbone, making sure to leave tons of marks on the sensitive area, which Sou both loves and hates

-They each have their own kinds of teasing. Keiji likes to tease him during the act, kissing his thighs but refusing to get too close to where Sou wants until the other begs for it

-Sou on the other hand, teases Keiji while they’re in public so when they get home Keiji’s both annoyed and pent up. It usually results in him being rougher with Sou, which is exactly he wants

-If Sou’s been extra annoying that day, Keiji handcuffs him to the bed, teasing him until he’s begging

-If Sou’s been extra good, Keiji will ask what he wants to do and they’ll do that

-Sou cums easily, so he usually cums in the beginning and loves the over stimulation that follows as they continue

-While Keiji is usually rough per Sou’s request, he also often checks to make sure Sou is okay

-If keiji’s busy with paperwork and Sou’s horny, he’ll do things like climb onto his lap, grinding down onto him and kissing until he’s forced to do something

-Similarly, If Keiji’s at work and Sou’s horny, he’ll send him suggestive photos. They’ll usually message suggestive things back and forth, which Keiji both loves and hates since he has to stay concentrated on working

-If Sou’s at work and Keiji’s horny, he just waits until the other gets home. As soon as the door closes Keiji has him pinned against the door

-Sometimes they do roleplay including:  
—Master (Keiji) and Slave (Sou)  
—Cop (Keiji) and Criminal (Sou)  
—Doctor (Keiji) and Patient (Sou)  
—And many others

-Keiji is incredible at Aftercare, treating Sou as if he were a princess, making sure to clean everything up and make everything comfortable for the other since he knows he’ll be in pain in the morning

-They usually fall asleep once Keiji’s done cleaning up

-Sou’s sore in the morning, but Keiji’s treatment definitely made it more bearable

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request headcanons or fanfics for any yttd characters/ships on here or on my tumblr (nsfwyttd)


End file.
